happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Soffie
Soffie is a character of HTFF. Bio Soffie is a violet alpaca who was born in a foreign country. She wears a grey wooly beret with a purple bow. She have a white hair with pigtails, wears wooly scarf, gloves and boots. Soffie is a traveler from other country into the town and seems very curious around it. She commonly walks around the town, taking photographs with her phone or else for a traveler. Soffie likes to try out some things that interest her in the town, even the dangerous one. Since alpaca used to live in the pack, Soffie actually away from her pack as she travels far away from her home place, wants to befriend with other people in the town. She willing to help others with her stuff from her bag(which are mostly woolly). Soffie's movement can be very unexpected, mostly where she is located. She always appears or more likely lost in random places. Almost all of her stuff made out of wool or something soft, unaware that her wool keeping her from being injured by sharp objects or other stuff. Since she born from another country, Soffie often easily misunderstanding and confused what other's says and words, sometimes their culture. Similar to Wooly, Soffie can brings or gives something dangerous plus she will not aware of it. Thus, her help can be very troublesome. Her curiosity towards something brings it even worse, injures or even kills. She also not aware and very oblivious of something bad happened around her. Episodes Starring *Have a Wool Trip *Can't Bear It *Home Sour Home! *Carn-Evil Rides Featuring * Be-Cuss I Can * Trouble with the Trolley * Claw the Way Out * The Longest Yarn * Alpacapella Appearance *Open Season *Behind the Stage *On My Way Up *What A Magic *Our Hiro *Can't Unseen It *Hungry Imagination Deaths #What A Magic - Impaled by frozen pieces of Rush. #Trouble with the Trolley - Face impaled by a shooting soda can. #Home Sour Home! - Eaten by ducks. #Carn-Evil Rides - Dies when a house collapses. #Alpacapella - Flattened with a mallet. Kill Count *Squabbles - 1 ("Have a Wool Trip" along with Wooly) *Mono - 1 ("On My Way Up") *Fizzles - 1 ("Trouble with the Trolley") *Smith - 1 ("Trouble with the Trolley" along with Fizzles) *Sheepy - 1 ("Home Sour Home!") *Pop - 1 ("Home Sour Home!") *Cub - 1 ("Home Sour Home!") *Salvia - 1 ("Home Sour Home!") *Daphne - 1 ("Home Sour Home!" along with Salvia) *Paws - 1 ("Home Sour Home!") *Nightly - 1 ("Home Sour Home!") *Beary - 1 ("Home Sour Home!") *Chroma - 1 ("Home Sour Home!") *P. Maxx Smith - 1 ("Home Sour Home!") *Sarcasm - 1 ("Home Sour Home!") *Morton - 1 ("Home Sour Home!") *Mix - 1 ("Home Sour Home!") *Lumpy - 1 ("Home Sour Home!") *Emmy - 1 ("Home Sour Home!") *Dark Kittens - 1+ ("Claw the Way Out") *Fatty - 1 ("Claw the Way Out" along with Dark Kittens) Trivia *Soffie most likely born in the same country with Wooly as she originaly from somewhere in South America. **Even though both of them can't understand other's language, Soffie is smarter than Wooly. **They seems know each other in Have a Wool Trip. *Soffie's original place might be a village instead of living inside the town. Gallery Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alpacas Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters with hair Category:BlueMegaH3rtz characters Category:Foreign Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Teenage Characters Category:Camelids Category:Season 95 Introductions Category:Characters who Rarely Die Category:More kills than deaths